


the one I love

by kimmu



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: In which Lance is totally fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely art](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/156243257114/poor-lance) by istehlurvz. 
> 
> Old school Voltron fan who cannot believe that somehow, her beloved Voltron crackship has new people interested in it ;_; I apologize for the brevity. Just wanted to get something out while inspiration struck.

“You misunderstand me.” Lance’s breath hitched as the hand that had been softly stroking him stopped, turned possessive as the tips of sharp nails dug slightly into the soft skin of his belly. “You’re not going anywhere.”

The soft scratch of the Galran prince’s nails did nothing to kill his erection. If anything, it made Lance’s dick throb a little harder as his pulse started to race even more. 

“They won’t miss you,” Lotor purred as he dipped a claw into the wetness beading on the head of Lance’s cock and brought it to his mouth. Licked it with a pink tongue and sighed. He took Lance’s cock in hand and started to stroke. “I wonder if they’ve even realized you’re not there.”

“They’re… they’re my friends,” Lance said weakly and tried to push away from the solid body he was splayed over like an offering even as his hips jerked in time to the smooth rhythm set by Lotor’s hands. It did sting to think about how long he’d been missing with no attempt at rescue. It also stung when Lotor bit at the already bruised mark on his throat, and he blinked away sudden tears.

Lotor laved the sore flesh with his tongue, soothing the hurt he’d directly caused just to hear the quiet sob Lance made and gave his cock one last squeeze before letting go. “I think you’re ready.” 

“No!” Lance shook his head even as Lotor easily slid two fingers into his already stretched hole to fuck him open even wider using nothing but the come leaking out of Lance to smooth the way. “Too much. _Please._ ”

“Shh, pet. You are strong enough to bear it. I know you are.”


End file.
